


You Challenge Me to an Agni Kai?

by SweetAndSpicyNerdz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: ATLA script, Aftercare, Childhood Friends, Confession, Degradation, F/M, Firebending, Friends to Lovers, L-Bomb, Oral, Rough Sex, SFX Heavy, Screenplay/Script Format, doggy, firebenders - Freeform, nerding out, publiv, script oger, switch - Freeform, the Heat of the Moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAndSpicyNerdz/pseuds/SweetAndSpicyNerdz
Summary: [M4F] You Challenge Me to an Agni Kai? [Script offer] [ATLA script] [Firebenders] [Childhood Friends/frenemies to lovers] [SFX heavy] [The HEAT of the moment] [confession] [oral] [Switch] [doggy] [rough sex] [public] [degradation] [creampie] [aftercare] [nerding out] [L-Bomb]After a dispute with a longtime friend, she challenges you to a firebending duel, the Agni Kai. When it's about to end in your defeat, she does something unexpected that ends in you both being more than friends…
Kudos: 3





	You Challenge Me to an Agni Kai?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First ATLA script, and first M4F script too! 
> 
> As always: 
> 
> -SFX is ALWAYS optional!
> 
> -please credit me and tag me if you fill this! I look forward to hearing them! 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Nerdz <3

Alright. That’s my idea. 

What do you think?

Oh? You think you got a better one?

Let’s hear it, then.

What?

No. No fucking way. Not a chance.

That’s absolutely ridiculous. 

It will never ever work. Not when the Fire Lord is in charge. 

You know what could happen when we do that. 

*slight chuckle* Yes, I know we’ve known each other for a long time now. We practically grew up with each other.

But listen to me. My plan is better than yours by a long shot.

No it’s not ridiculous. Yours is more asinine and over-the-top! And don’t even get me started on-

{she cuts you off saying that she’ll never agree to your stupid plan.}

Well. It seems that we've reached an impasse.

I don't know what to tell you, but my decision is final. You are free to dispute it all you like, but my position is clear. 

What?

Challenge me? To what?

An Agni Kai? 

Don't be ridiculous, dear. You could never defeat me. Let alone face me. 

Hm… I suppose it has been a while since we fought, and I've seen you improve your firebending quite a lot then. 

But that does not mean I haven’t improved since. At all. You’re foolish to think that you can defeat me. 

Hmph. Very well. 

If you win this match, which, I doubt you will, I will hear you out on your rebuttal.

We'll have ours once the sun starts to set. Do not be late. 

{scene shifts to an open area at sunset. The two get ready to duel, backs facing each other You both turn to face each other.}

Of all the years we've known each other, who would have thought we'd end up here?

Am I going to go easy on you? No. Of course not. I don't expect you to go easy on me either. 

Bring it on. Whenever you're ready.

{The gong sounds. She starts by aiming a fire fist towards you. You easily redirect it back to her}

Hah. Predictable. Just like last time. I know you can do better than that. 

{More firebending sounds. Feel free to improv this with fire whooshes}

Come on. Is that really the best you can do? Take this!

{More firebending improv. This time she moves in a way that you never expect}

Interesting move. But can you maneuver through THIS?!

{Firebending improv. She dodges your attacks effortlessly.}

Very good. But we're far from finished, my friend.

{Firebending improv. She starts gaining the higher ground over you}

Damn. You're good.

{She starts to close in on you, but you manage to dodge her at the last second}

Not so fast, now. I'm far from finished. 

{Firebending improv}

Is that all you got? Come on. Show me what you got!

{More firebending. This time she tackles you to the ground.}

Oof!

{She’s now straddling you, and has you pinned down.}

Well then. I underestimated you. *chuckle*

Now. Do it. You know how an Agni Kai ends, don't you?

{She's casting a fireball in her hand about to land the final blow, but is hesitating}

Don't hesitate, girl. DO IT!

{She refuses to hurt you, but still has you pinned down}

What?

{She extinguishes her flame}

Why are you-

{She cuts you off with a kiss, you pull back in shock}

Hey, hey, please…. Slow down. W-what are you doing?

{She admits that she likes you and wanted to impress you}

You know… you could have just told me… You didn’t have to be that stubborn, you know. 

Because I… I like you too… 

{You pull her in for an even longer and passionate kiss. She starts grinding on your growing member}

Hey… You know there are people around watching us like this, don't you?

{She nods, and moves to take off your bottoms, revealing your cock}

Should we be even doing this…? You know what the Fire Lord might do if he sees us like this…

{She says she doesn’t care, and wants to suck you}

If you insist…

{She starts sucking on your cock}

Oh… Fuck… you’re so good… 

Fuck… your mouth feels so good…

You’re so beautiful...

{you start to buck your hips so she can get more of you}

Please… take all of me… Good girl…

I want to fuck your mouth… I need to… Fuuuck….

{You feel yourself about to cum}

Oh fuck… Dear… I’m about to come!

{She pulls herself off of your cock just as you’re about to cum}

*whimpering* Please, Dear… I was about to…

{She cuts you off with a kiss, pulls away, and tells you that she wants you to take her from behind so you can come inside her}

Mmm… Alright… But I think you should do something about those clothes you have on…

{She takes off her remaining clothes and reveals to you her body}

Good girl… You’re so beautiful… I need to be inside you…

{She tells you that there are people around}

I don’t care… they need to know… and see… how good I can make you feel…

Now bend over.

Yes… Good girl..

{you run a finger across her slit}

Already wet for me...

You are such a naughty girl…

Are you sure you’re ready?

{She nods and you insert yourself into her pussy}

Oh… Spirits… Fuck me… you feel even better like this…

You feel amazing... I just want to...

{You start fucking her}

So… tight… yet so wet… And so perfect…

{she whispers to you to go faster}

What’s that? I can’t hear you, dear…

{she begs you to go faster}

Louder, dear… I need to hear you. THEY need to hear you.

{she screams at you to go faster and fuck her}

Yes, of course, my dear. Good girl…

{you start picking up the pace}

That’s it… that’s it… Good girl... You love having people watching you get fucked by me, don’t you…?

This is what you wanted all along? To have people know that you're mine?

I admit… I was very skeptical at first… 

But now that I know… 

Yes, dear… 

I will gladly fuck you until you can’t come anymore…

Dirty little girl… 

All you are is a little exhibitionist for me to use… And for me to fuck...

And I’m more than okay with that…

My sweet little fuck… 

{She tells you she’s about to cum}

Oh, I know you’re close… Tell me when you’re going to cum… And I’ll cum too...

Oh… you’re so close… I’m getting close too…

You want it inside you?

Yeah?

I want to cum inside you too!

{improv to orgasm}

Oh Spirits… My dear… You were amazing…

{You pull out of her, some cum spilling out of her}

Oh my… I’m sorry. I’ll clean that up soon.

I didn’t hurt you, did I?

{she says no}

Well, I’m glad you’re alright. 

I am too. More than alright...

{She moves to cuddle you. You kiss each other.}

*Chuckle* I don’t think an Agni Kai has ever ended in… THAT... 

Well… Not in the records of all the Agni Kais I’ve read. Most of them ended in death.

No, surely not this one we just did…

Yeah, who could forget THAT battle between Lord Zuko and Azula? Brother vs. sister… How I wish I was there to see it...

{She asks if she won the battle}

*chuckles* I… suppose it's fair to call this match a draw...

But... You did first pin me down. So you win. 

{She gives you a peck on the lips}

Yes, yes. I will hear you out after we’ve recovered.

Come now, dear. We should get cleaned up… And get dressed.

I suppose we can stay like this though. You are very warm…

I do love you.

{END}


End file.
